


monsoon morning

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: A rainy morning in the Fire Nation...
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	monsoon morning

Zuko woke up the next morning to cool air on his skin and the pattering of rain. It was winter in the Fire Nation, which brought rain and occasional storms, giving its citizens a reprieve from the usual heat. 

A huff of warm air tickled his shoulder, and he smiled lazily as he turned his head. Mai had tucked herself against his side, as she oft did when the weather turned cool, face pressed into his shoulder, hand on his collarbone, legs tangled with his. Her hair was splayed all over their pillow, the only time it was ever unkempt. Zuko pressed a kiss to the top of her head before carefully extracting himself from her hold.

He found his pair of pants bunched underneath himself, telling of their emotional lovemaking last night that their clothes were still in bed with them. He slid out from under the covers and pulled the pants on. A cold draft raised the hairs on his arms, but he tapped into his fire breath and the chill passed. He would change into his Fire Lord robes soon enough anyway.

He was about to head to the washroom when he felt the mattress shift with someone’s weight, the sheets rustling behind him. Twisting around, he saw Mai slowly sitting up, still blinking sleep from her eyes. Naked, she pulled the covers up and around her shoulders to keep away the cold.

Her eyes locked with his, and Zuko leaned over to kiss her lips this time. He sighed into the kiss, breathing warmth into her lungs, letting his lips linger as they pulled away. Mai had reached for him with one hand, cold fingertips grazing his stomach, her other hand grasping the covers together in front of her collarbones like a cloak.

The moment was broken by a soft rapping on the door. Both Zuko and Mai jerked apart, but neither moving too far from the other.

“The court convenes at ten, my lord. Should I have breakfast served?” a servant asked.

Zuko gave the order, then turned his attention back to his love. Mai had leaned into him again, seeking his warmth. He slid an arm around her waist, feeling the covers bunch up between them - no, the fabric felt different. Looking down, he saw the deep wine of his cape wrapped around her slender shoulders instead of the ruby-red covers. It must have been tangled between them the night before as well, Mai mistaking it for the covers when she woke.

He gazed over her form again, the flowy fabric he wore every day draped over pale skin. Mai was wrapped in only his cape. The sight filled him with a warmth that had nothing to do with firebending.

He brushed his lips against hers again.

“Let’s get dressed,” he whispered. “I’ll light the hearth in my office. We can eat there.”

“Okay,” Mai answered softly. She tugged at the cape as she slid out of the bed with him, still thinking it was the larger, heavier covers, and stunned herself when it fluttered instead of sliding to the floor. Zuko watched the realization sink in, the faint blush creep onto her cheeks.

“You look beautiful,” he told her.

“I’m cold,” she responded plainly, looking around for her clothes, but the slightest smile graced her lips and was not lost on Zuko.


End file.
